Noriku's Path of Fate
by Noriku Natake
Summary: Currently being Rewritten but Its kinda good...Scratch that its on Hiatus cuz' im moving and my laptop broke so Im using my mom's. You guys probably did'nt like it anyway...


Hi! This is my first fanfic ever! The beginning might be a little suckish, but It will get better as I get into it.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Dragon Quest. Koichi Sugiyama and Square Enix do. I own Noriku and 3 others that I will introduce you to in later chapters. I don't own any of the monsters mentioned in this fanfic either. K bye. Please dont flame me if you Hate It...

* * *

Chapter 1 –

Noriku groaned, his back in pain. The boy felt cold and wet. He knew he was in the protectorate, but which village? He stood up from where he laid and looked around. 'Where am I?' he thought. There were frightened men, women and childeren, destroyed homes and shops and the bell from the church had fallen off. "And What just happened?" "Hey!", another boy yelled from quite a distance. Noriku's eyes widened. 'Wait. HE CAN SEE ME?! But im a celestrian!'. The boy ran up to Noriku. "Who are you and how did you survive that fall?!" The minstrel stuttered. "Um…I'm Noriku and I don't know…" The blond boy smiled. "I'm Ivor. So how did you fall anyway?" "Well…" Noriku had to think out his answer carefully or Ivor would be looking at him all funny like. "Uh…I can't seem to remember…" Ivor laughed. "That must have been quite a fall then!" "IVOR! Can I have a word?!", Someones awfully loud voice boomed. Ivor turned to the source of the voice. He sqinted his eyes and from the foot of his doorstep...he saw his not-so-angry dad who also happened to be mayor of the town. His name was Mayor Litlun. "Crap." He turned back to Noriku. "Stay right here. I'll be back!" Noriku waved goodbye as Ivor ran off to see his dad. He blushed a little as he did. "Looks like I'm gonna be here for awile..." he murmured. He turned around and looked at the waterfall he fell from and smirked.

Many Hours passed as evening came. 'Wow. They must be able to argue for a long time...' Noriku thought as drool came out of his mouth because the waterfall had hypnotized him. The water was so crisp, so cool and so blue...he had all of the time in the world (well almost all the time in the world) to think about...whatever. He was taken out of his trance by a mere tap on his shoulder. Noriku squeaked. "Oops." Ivor atoned, "Did'nt mean to scare you and sorry it took so long..." Noriku smiled. "Its okay...Anyways, what were you and your father arguing about?" Ivor blushed. "We did'nt argue...we talked about...puberty..." Noriku's blushed in horror and embarrassment. "...uh..." Ivor closed his eyes. "Thats the same thing I said! Out of all the things we could of talked about...it just had to be that..." Noriku looked up to the sky and frowned. "I want to go home..." Ivor opened his eyes and looked at the minstrel, happy that he changed the subject. "Where did you come from?" "A place very far away from here..." Ivor sighed in sympathy. "Wow...your parents must really miss you..." Noriku didnt have any parents, but he missed his teacher Aquila who was somewhat like a father to him...Just then Ivor got an idea. "I know! You can stay with me for a while since my sister is in storway and won't be coming back for a week! Just until we can find your place." Noriku squeaked again when Ivor grabbed his arm and dragged the minstrel over to his place.

When they arrived at Ivor's doorstep, they could hear mumbling inside. The blond boy opened the door. The mumbling got louder. Ivor and Noriku walked carfully into the living room. "And where have you been young man?" Mayor Litlun said quite angry. Noriku hid behind behind Ivor in obvious fear. The mayor seeing this, got even angrier. "AND WHO IS THIS?! I never said you could have a friend over!" Ivor sighed and looked his father straight in the eye. "Ok first of all, this is my new friend Noriku. Second of all, Stop yelling your scaring him! And last but not least, I brought him here because he has nowhere to go and plus no one is going to be sleeping in the other bed for a while." Mayor Litlun eyes widened. "What do you mean? Your sister is coming back tomorrow right?" Ivor shook his head. "No dad. The mountain pass connecting us and Stornway has been blocked. No one can get through." "Hmmmm. Who told you that?" "Hugo did." Mayor Litlun's rage subsided. "I guess your frind here can stay until the mountain pass is cleared." Ivor's face beamed with happiness. "Yay!" Ivor dragged Noriku upstairs to his room.

Chapter 2 is coming soon!


End file.
